Walt Disney Records: The Legacy Collection
Walt Disney Records the Legacy Collection is a compilation album series produced and released by Walt Disney Records. The series commemorates distinct anniversaries of Disney films and the 60th anniversary of Disneyland, containing newly remastered versions of the original and expanded soundtrack albums. Each individual title features original artwork and illustrations by Walt Disney Animation Studios visual development artist, Lorelay Bové. A majority of the releases feature "The Lost Chords"; newly recorded tracks done in-house by Disney staff musicians of originally discarded songs and produced to sound period-appropriate to their album counterparts. The first entry in the series—dedicated to The Lion King—was released on June 24, 2014. The fourteenth volume in the series—dedicated to Beauty and the Beast—was released on February 9, 2018. A box set containing the first twelve-volume series was released on November 15, 2015. ''The Lion King'' | length = 2:01:05 | label = Walt Disney | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The Legacy Collection: The Lion King was released on June 24, 2014, in conjunction with the 20th anniversary of The Lion King. The two-disc album includes the film's original soundtrack and approximately thirty minutes of previously unreleased music mixed by Alan Meyerson, as well as liner notes from Hans Zimmer and producer Don Hahn. ''Mary Poppins'' | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The Legacy Collection: Mary Poppins was released as a three-disc album on August 26, 2014, to coincide with the 50th anniversary of ''Mary Poppins''. The first disc contains the film's complete original soundtrack, whereas the second disc contains fifteen demo recordings by the Sherman Brothers and seven "Lost Chords" recordings. The third disc consists entirely of archival recordings of story meetings held at the Walt Disney Studios between P.L. Travers, Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman, and Don DaGradi, as well as press interviews with Julie Andrews, Dick Van Dyke, Irwin Kostal, and the Shermans. ''Sleeping Beauty'' The Legacy Collection: Sleeping Beauty was released as a two-disc album on October 7, 2014, to coincide with the 55th anniversary of Sleeping Beauty. The first disc contains the film's complete original soundtrack and the second disc contains three demo recordings, three "Lost Chords" recordings, and four bonus tracks. ''The Little Mermaid'' | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The Legacy Collection: The Little Mermaid was released as a two-disc album on November 24, 2014, to coincide with the 25th anniversary of The Little Mermaid. The album features the film's complete original soundtrack, as well as work tapes and demo recording sessions performed by composer Alan Menken and lyricist Howard Ashman. ''Fantasia'' The Legacy Collection: Fantasia was released as a four-disc album on January 13, 2015, to coincide with the 75th anniversary of Fantasia. The album features the original recordings conducted by Leopold Stokowski and performed by the Philadelphia Orchestra, as well as the 1982 digital re-recordings conducted by Irwin Kostal, two bonus tracks narrated by Sterling Holloway, and the previously unreleased recording of Clair de Lune for a segment that was cut from the final running order. ''Pinocchio'' The Legacy Collection: Pinocchio was released as a two-disc album on February 10, 2015, to coincide with the 75th anniversary of Pinocchio. The album includes the film's complete soundtrack, three "Lost Chords" recordings, and five bonus tracks from The Mickey Mouse Club. ''Lady and the Tramp'' The Legacy Collection: Lady and the Tramp was released on April 28, 2015, as a two-disc album to coincide with the 60th anniversary of Lady and the Tramp. The album includes the film's complete original soundtrack, one demo recording, two "Lost Chords" recordings, and six bonus tracks. The album was released in traditional retail forms on August 21, 2015. ''Disneyland'' The Legacy Collection: Disneyland was released exclusively at the Disneyland Resort on May 20, 2015, to coincide with the 60th anniversary of Disneyland. The three-disc album consists entirely of music, songs and audio, featured across a variety of attractions at both Disneyland and Disney California Adventure. The album was released in traditional retail forms on August 21, 2015. | extra9 = | length9 = 2:39 | title10 = Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) | writer10 = George Bruns, Xavier Atencio | extra10 = Xavier Atencio, Paul Frees, Thurl Ravenscroft, J. Pat O'Malley | length10 = 5:44 | title11 = Grim Grinning Ghosts | writer11 = Buddy Baker, Xavier Atencio | extra11 = Paul Frees, Betty Taylor, Bill Lee, Thurl Ravenscroft, and The Mellomen | length11 = 5:32 | title12 = The Bear Band Serenade | writer12 = George Bruns, Xavier Atencio | extra12 = Pete Renoudet | length12 = 1:45 | title13 = Splash Mountain Medley | writer13 = Robert MacGimsey, Allie Wrubel, Ray Gilbert | length13 = 8:07 | title14 = The Great Outdoors | writer14 = George Wilkins | extra14 = | length14 = 2:08 | title15 = The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Medley | writer15 = Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman | extra15 = | length15 = 4:55 | title16 = Hello Everybody | writer16 = Tom Adair, Charles La Vere | extra16 = Irving Berlin, Chris Calabrese, Betty Taylor, Donald Novis | length16 = 2:16 | title17 = The Rainbow Caverns | writer17 = George Bruns | length17 = 2:35 | title18 = Once Upon a Dream | writer18 = Jack Lawrence, Sammy Fain | extra18 = The Fantasyland Band Organ | length18 = 2:19 | title19 = The Fantasyland Darkride Suite (Pinocchio's Daring Journey, Peter Pan's Flight, Mr. Toad's Wild Ride, Alice in Wonderland) | writer19 = Various | extra19 = | length19 = 17:55 }} | extra12 = Thomas Newman, Ed Kalnins | length12 = 15:12 | title13 = The Throne Room | writer13 = John Williams | extra13 = Michael Giacchino | length13 = 0:58 | title14 = Honey, I Shrunk the Audience! Theme | writer14 = Bruce Broughton | extra14 = Bruce Broughton | length14 = 1:47 | title15 = Space Mountain (2005 theme) | writer15 = Michael Giacchino | extra15 = Michael Giacchino | length15 = 3:11 | title16 = Suitcase and a Dream | writer16 = Jason Milligan, Bruce Healey | extra16 = Bret Iwan, Daniel Payson-Lewis, Jacob Haren, Andrew Johnson | length16 = 2:40 | title17 = Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf | writer17 = Frank Churchill, Ann Ronell | extra17 = | length17 = 2:56 | title18 = Mike and Sulley to the Rescue | writer18 = Randy Newman | extra18 = Jonathan Sacks | length18 = 6:54 | title19 = The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror Theme | writer19 = Marius Constant, Richard Bellis | extra19 = Richard Bellis | length19 = 1:42 | title20 = Soarin' | writer20 = Jerry Goldsmith | extra20 = Jerry Goldsmith | length20 = 4:42 }} | length5 = 8:47 | title6 = Seasons of the Vine Medley | writer6 = Bruce Broughton | extra6 = Bruce Broughton | length6 = 4:30 | title7 = Midway Mania | writer7 = Paul Chrisman, Joey Miskulin, Douglas Green, Fred LaBour | extra7 = Don Rickles | length7 = 1:55 | title8 = The Cleaner | writer8 = Randy Newman | length8 = 2:10 | title9 = California Screamin' | writer9 = Gary Hoey and George Wilkins | length9 = 2:33 | title10 = Welcome to Radiator Springs | writer10 = Bruno Coon | extra10 = Larry the Cable Guy | length10 = 1:33 | title11 = Funiculi Funicula | writer11 = Luigi Denza, Peppino Turco | extra11 = Craig Copeland, Chris Hardin, Andrea Datzman, Amy Wells | length11 = 2:10 | title12 = Radiator Springs Racers | writer12 = Randy Newman, Jonathan Sacks | length12 = 5:27 | title13 = Main Street Electrical Parade | writer13 = Various | extra13 = Don Dorsey, Jack Wagner | length13 = 9:16 | title14 = Fantasmic! | writer14 = Bruce Healey and Barnette Ricci | extra14 = Bruce Healey | length14 = 22:41 | title15 = Closing | writer15 = Jimmie Dodd | extra15 = Wayne Allwine, Russi Taylor, Bill Farmer, Tony Anselmo | length15 = 1:14 }} ''Cinderella'' The Legacy Collection: Cinderella was released as a two-disc album on June 16, 2015, to coincide with the 65th anniversary of Cinderella. The album includes the film's original soundtrack, seven demo recordings, seven "Lost Chords", and nine bonus tracks. ''Toy Story'' | genre = Soundtrack, film score, soft rock | length = 1:27:52 | label = Walt Disney | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The Legacy Collection: Toy Story was released as a two-disc album on July 10, 2015, to coincide with the 20th anniversary of Toy Story. The album features the film's complete original soundtrack, four demo recordings, and three instrumental versions of the film's three songs, as well as liner notes by composer Randy Newman and director John Lasseter. All songs and score written, performed and composed by Randy Newman, unless otherwise noted. ''Pocahontas'' | genre = | length = 1:49:33 | label = Walt Disney | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The Legacy Collection: Pocahontas was released on August 7, 2015, as a two-disc album to coincide with the 20th anniversary of Pocahontas. The release includes the film's complete original soundtrack and five demo recordings. ''The Aristocats'' The Legacy Collection: The Aristocats was released on August 21, 2015, as a two-disc album to coincide with the 45th anniversary of The Aristocats. The album features the film's complete original soundtrack—released for the first time in its entirety—as well as, eight "Lost Chords" and five bonus tracks. ''Robin Hood'' The Legacy Collection: Robin Hood was released on August 4, 2017, as a two-disc soundtrack album. The album features the complete original soundtrack from Robin Hood, released for the first time in its entirety. The album also includes five unreleased demos and the full 1974 album, Let’s Hear It for Robin Hood. | title20 = There You Are | length20 =0:22 | extra20 = | writer20 = George Bruns | title21 = Love | length21 =1:56 | writer21 = Floyd Huddleston, George Bruns | extra21 = Nancy Adams | title22 = The Phony King of England | length22 =2:45 | writer22 = Johnny Mercer | extra22 = Phil Harris and Andy Devine | title23 = Double the Taxes | length23 =0:48 | extra23 = | writer23 = George Bruns | title24 = Not in Nottingham | length24 =5:06 | writer24 = Roger Miller | extra24 = Roger Miller | title25 = Not Yourself Today | length25 =4:03 | extra25 = | writer25 = George Bruns | title26 = Bird Brain | length26 =4:03 | extra26 = | writer26 = George Bruns | title27 = Lower the Bridge | length27 =6:13 | extra27 = | writer27 = George Bruns | title28 = All’s Well That Ends Well | length28 =2:01 | extra28 = Nancy Adams and Disney Studio Chorus | writer28 = George Bruns | total_length =63:19 |}} ''Beauty and the Beast'' | genre = | length = 2:01:47 | label = Walt Disney | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} The Legacy Collection: Beauty and the Beast was released on February 9, 2018, as a two-disc soundtrack album. The Legacy Collection: Beauty and the Beast - VGMdb|website=vgmdb.net|language=en|access-date=2018-01-18}} The album features the 1991 original soundtrack from Beauty and the Beast, including deleted songs, extended score, and early demos. Notes # Includes "Strangers Like Me", "You'll Be in My Heart", "Sabor Attacked”, and "Two Worlds". # Includes "How Do You Do?", "Ev’rybody Has a Laughing Place", and "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah". # Includes "Winnie the Pooh", "A Rather Blustery Day", "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers", "Heffalumps and Woozles", "Hip Hip Pooh-Ray", and "The Rain, Rain, Rain, Came Down, Down, Down". # Includes "When You Wish Upon a Star", "Little Wooden Head", "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor’s Life for Me)" by Ned Washington and Leigh Harline, "Monstro Awakens", “Turn on the Old Music Box” by Leigh Harline, "Blue Fairy Theme" by Leigh Harline and Paul J. Smith, “The Nursery Theme” by Oliver Wallace, "You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!" by Sammy Cahn and Sammy Fain, "A Pirate’s Life" by Ed Penner and Oliver Wallace, "Never Smile at a Crocodile" by Jack Lawrence and Frank Churchill, "The Merrily Song" by Larry Morey, Ray Gilbert, Frank Churchill and Charles Wolcott, "I'm Late", "Alice in Wonderland", "Painting the Roses Red" by Bob Hilliard and Sammy Fain, "The Tulgey Wood", "Off with Her Head" by Oliver Wallace, "Painting the Roses Red" by Bob Hilliard and Sammy Fain, "March of the Cards" by Sammy Fain, “The Unbirthday Song” by Mack David, Al Hoffman and Jerry Livingston, and "All in the Golden Afternoon" by Lewis Carroll. # Includes "Beyond the Sea" by Jack Lawrence, Charles Trenet and Albert Lasry. # Includes "If I Didn't Have You", "Downtown Monsterville", "Back Alley”, "Employee Entrance", and "Scare Floor A". # Includes "The Twilight Zone Theme" by Marius Constant and “Tower of Terror" Theme by Richard Bellis. # Includes "Tour of the Kingdom", "Fathoms Below", "Part of Your World", "Under the Sea", "Flotsam and Jetsam", "Poor Unfortunate Souls", "Kiss the Girl", and "Happy Ending". # Includes "Sally's Ride", "Lost", "Into Town", "New Road", "Frank", "A New Customer", "Piston Cup Pageantry", "On Your Mark" "Doc Racing", "New Road", and "Behind the Clouds" by Brad Paisley and Frank Rogers. # Includes "Baroque Hoedown" by Jean-Jacques Perrey and Gershon Kingsley, "Alice in Wonderland" by Bob Hilliard and Sammy Fain, "The Unbirthday Song" by Mack David, Al Hoffman and Jerry Livingston, "Following the Leader" by Ted Sears, Winston Hibler and Oliver Wallace, "You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!", "The Elegant Captain Hook" by Sammy Fain and Sammy Cahn, "Casey Junior" by Frank Churchill and Ned Washington, “Dig, Dig, Dig” by Larry Morey and Frank Churchill, "Brazzle Dazzle Day”, “Boo Bop Bopbop Bop (I Love You, Too)” by Al Kasha and Joel Hirschorn. # Includes "The Sorcerer’s Apprentice" by Paul Dukas, "Pink Elephants on Parade" by Ned Washington and Oliver Wallace, "I’ve Got No Strings", "Little Wooden Head", "When You Wish Upon a Star" by Ned Washington and Leigh Harline, "Peter Pan Theme" by Jack Wallace and Victor Young, "The Elegant Captain Hook" by Sammy Cahn and Sammy Fain, "Never Smile at a Crocodile" by Jack Lawrence and Frank Churchill, "Beauty and the Beast", "Poor Unfortunate Souls" by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman, "Some Day My Prince Will Come" by Larry Morey and Frank Churchill, and "Night on Bald Mountain" by Modeste Moussorgsky. # Includes "Fight On" by Milo Sweet and Glen Grant, "On, Wisconsin!" by Carl Beck and William T. Purdy. References External links * Official website Category:2014 compilation albums Category:2015 compilation albums Category:Compilation album series Category:Disneyland Category:Reissue albums Category:Walt Disney Records compilation albums Category:Disney animation soundtracks Category:Disney theme park albums Category:2017 compilation albums Category:2018 compilation albums